Sólo un segundo
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Desde un principio comencé a sentir algo por ti pero mi timidez como la misma sociedad me impusieron desde callarlo hasta olvidado... Perdóname, Candy Relato yuri sutil y algo romántico sin llegar a nada fuerte, basado después del capitulo 11 de la serie


**Los sucesos de este fic ocurren después de los sucesos del capítulo 11, aquel episodio donde Annie portando el apellido Britter hace su visita a la familia Leagan y claro entre Candy y Annie jamás debieron conocerse. Sin olvidar la infame escena del caballo (Maldito Neal).**

 **Bien, es mi primer relato yuri o shoujo ai sencillo e inocente… Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, críticas e insultos (Debido a que es YURI)**

 **Eso es todo, Yuzu y fuera**

Era un hermoso día entre los campos, el hogar de los Britter del cual representaba Annie estaba más cerca de lo que parecía de la mansión Leagan en la cual trabajaba Candy. En la mañana de aquel día en el que fue determinado como el cumpleaños de ambas niñas, es decir el 7 de mayo (¿Anthony es psíquico?).

Casualmente ambas jóvenes salieron a caminar entre el bosque, parecían que iban caminando sin rumbo. Entre dos zonas distanciadas de pasto y flores encontraron lo que era difícil de ver, ambas niñas se miraron detenidamente, en verdad no lo podían creer.

En un momento lento, ambas corrieron de una para la otra. Al detenerse ambas estaban lo suficientemente cerca para recibirse con un fuerte abrazo después de tanto tiempo, casi para cuatro largos años de no verse

-¡Candy!

-¡Annie!

Finalmente ambas estaban viéndose con una enorme sonrisa y una inmensa alegría mientras sentían que querían llorar ante tal casualidad

-Candy, perdóname… No debí de haber dicho lo que escribí yo…

-¡No importaba Annie!- La rubia estaba llena de felicidad- Eso ya no importa, seguimos siendo más que amigas y eso es lo que me importa

-Te extrañé tanto, Candy

-Y yo a ti, Annie

Una vez más fundieron en un abrazo entre risas hasta sentarse en el pastizal mientras miraban el celeste firmamento hasta que la pelinegra rompió el hielo

-Candy, la ha pasado de maravilla, no sabes cuantos amigos he hecho… Ni cuanto amor he recibido de parte de mi familia. Dime todo sobre ti

La pecosa en cuestión miró un poco al cielo y ahora se enfocó en su amiga aunque su cara era algo tenue y expresaba que algo no andaba bien.

-Bien Annie- Suspiró- Desde que estoy aquí yo…

El tiempo se quedó congelado, solo eran las dos chicas. Candy le contó todo a Annie, sobre los Leagan y lo que eran, sobre su cuidado con Clin, sobre sus nuevos amigos y de su Príncipe. El tiempo no se iba, más bien se quedaba entre ellas dos como sintiendo una cercanía anhelada, quizás algo hermoso que parecía estar desaparecido hasta el momento.

Annie recordó que esa noche sucedería un baile importante y ella no conocía exactamente la danza, de hecho era su primer baile formal.

-Candy, ¿Podrías enseñarme a bailar?- Preguntó

-¡Claro que sí Annie! Ahora dame tus manos

La ojiazul tenía el brazo derecho tomando el brazo respectivo de la pecosa en el aire y el brazo izquierdo tomando el respectivo casi pegado a la cintura de la misma Candy

-Es simple Annie, sólo debes moverte como la música te diga, dos pasos atrás y uno adelante

-Dos pasos atrás y uno adelante- Repitió Annie en un murmullo

La pelinegra intentaba copiar los pasos pero accidentalmente dio dos pasos adelante y pisó a su compañera

-¡Ouch!- Gritó la pecosa entre dolor y risa

-Perdóname Candy, soy muy torpe

-No te preocupes, Annie. Me sucedió lo mismo en mi primer baile formal, lo intentaremos de nuevo- Estaba riendo, después de todo un simple error le era un simple motivo de divertirse

A pesar de tener un ambiente apagado sin sonido o música alguna, sentían que no lo necesitaban. Cuando la tímida ojiazul tomaba más ritmo, se acercaba centímetros más al rostro de la rubia pecosa

-Mírate Annie, ¡Estás bailando bien!

-Si Candy, ¡Lo estoy logrando!

De un momento a otro, Annie se detuvo en un paso de distancia a la boca de Candy, estaban cara a cara

-¿Pasa algo Annie?

-Candy- Su tono era en voz baja pero profunda, como si se hubiese caído en un mundo lleno de deseos a pesar de que era una niña- Todo este tiempo… Yo también tuve un príncipe

La pequeña tímida acercó sus labios a los de su amiga y en ese preciso momento besó de manera repentina su boca de aroma de frutos rojos. El beso en sí era torpe e inocente pero parecía sincero. Después separó su distancia mientras la rubia ojiverde estaba absorta y congelada… Su primer beso fue con una chica, su mejor amiga.

-Annie, ¿Qué…?- Estaba totalmente confundida

-Tú lo has sido siempre Candy. Tú eres mi príncipe y siempre soñé esto incluso desde que vivíamos juntas en el hogar de Pony

-Con la señorita Pony y la hermana María, ¿Verdad?- La pecosa estaba sonriendo

-¡Sí! Candy de verdad lo siento- La pobre bajó la cabeza ya que quería llorar

-Annie, ahora estamos juntas- Juntó sus manos con las suyas con tal de animarla- No quiero que se acabe este momento y tampoco que te sientas mal, nuestra promesa aún vive

-Candy, yo…- Rompió en llanto, trataba de limpiarse sus lágrimas pero era inevitable, le dolía- Yo te he amado como tú amas a alguien, ¿Crees que me siento bien después de esto?

-Basta Annie- La pecosa en cuestión tomó la cara de su amiga con tal de limpiar sus lágrimas y en menos tomó sus manos mientras hacía que la mirara a sus verdes ojos, ella no toleraba verla llorar

-Solo fue un beso y mira que yo puedo llenarte de ellos- Dijo Candy alegremente

La pecosa ojiverde abrazó a la tímida ojiazul por la cintura y dio pequeños en la cara con tal de hacerla reír

-¡Basta Candy! Me vas a hacer caer- Dijo Annie entre risas mientras estaba a punto de caer sobre el pasto

-Yo nunca te haría caer, Annie- Dijo felizmente mientras unos brazos rodeaban su cuello

-Si yo caigo, tú caerás conmigo…- La pelinegra posó un dedo sobre los labios de la rubia- Recuérdalo siempre, Candy

En ese preciso momento ambas cayeron lentamente al suelo, Candy tomaba las manos de su amiga y Annie rodeaba su cuello. Justo cuando dieron abajo, las dos comenzaron a reírse… Las dos reían como nunca después de años

La tímida tenía sus manos en la espalda de la pecosa y la acercaba más a ella, mientras la pecosa rubia tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Ahora los papeles se invirtieron, Candy se acostó bocarriba mientras Annie la abrazaba con cariño y deseo, la abrazaba con tanta fuerza. Sus latidos como su olor eran tan bonitos y embriagantes junto a sus ojos y apariencia…

La amaba tanto que se hundió en sueños su pecho, la última vez que la tuvo fue cuando aquella vez que la salvó de morir del caballo Cleopatra en aquella visita a la familia Leagan y claro, Candy montaba en otro caballo de la huerta cruzando el río valientemente con tal de salvarla hasta la cargó entre sus brazos ya que la pelinegra estaba presa del miedo.

No entendía como Candy a pesar de tener unos 10 años era tan fuerte como un guerrero de alguna historia de caballeros, tenía entendido que trepaba árboles y corría pero no entendía como llegaba a ser tan fuerte (La Tarzán predijo el Saitama Challenge o los entrenamientos de cualquier serie shonen… Supongo).

De pronto el amanecer había llegado y el sol golpeaba la cara de la pelinegra la cual abrió los ojos con algo de sueño para ver que algo no andaba bien

-Candy, ¿Dónde estás?

Los ojos de la peliazul se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su alrededor, ella estaba sola en su dormitorio y lo peor Candy, su querida amiga, su… SU CANDY… No estaba con ella… Qué triste, todo aquello fue un sueño justo antes de su cumpleaños.

Es cierto, en aquella visita a los Leagan fue muy dura tanto como a ella como a Clin, tratando de evadirlos e ignorarlos… Hacer que ellos nunca existieron y verlos como simples criados, cosa que Candy sabía pero podía asimilar bien como soportar ese dolor de ser ignorada por su amiga, todo por llevar el honor y el apellido de ser una Britter.

Y por culpa de ello no podía decir una palabra, porque si amas a otra chica todo se destruye e incluso el honor de una familia (Maldito siglo XX). La pobre sólo se limitaba a mirar el suelo mientras imaginaba a su amiga posiblemente feliz como si nada, después de todo así era Candy.

"Perdóname, Candy"

E incluso hasta la cinta que colgó en ese establo no serviría de nada, sólo sería una muestra de amistad cuando en realidad era una de amor… En verdad dolía mucho, pero mucho.


End file.
